Eight Years Later
by Ainsaboo
Summary: Eight years after the first chapters of The Final Warning. The flock is now living with Dr.Marteniz and are going to collage. They are on their Christmas break. Now are on a search for their parents. Eggy. Rated T for sience-y talk. Review, please?
1. Dinner Ingagement

**If you are confused, this is eight years after the third book: Saving the World and other Extreme Sports. It is from Angel's P.O.V. and now she is ****14****, Gazzy is ****16****, Nudge is ****19****, Iggy is ****22****, Fang is ****22 & ½,**** and Max is ****23****. Since Total's DNA has been combined with homo-Saipan and avian he has the same life span as a human, now he is about 200 years old in dog years (18). They have taken Itex down, and now they are on the search for Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Total's parents and Jeb… Also looking for more "Schools." They haven't been attacked by Erasers or Flyboys for five years. They now live at Dr. Martinez's house as they have for three years. Hope you like my story! I would also like to add, Italics are mind-speaks which you will find out about in a minute.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am lying on my bed practicing my telepathic powers, if you are looking for me. Seriously, I just found out that I can hear people's thoughts from a mile away, and can mind-speak with them from three quarters of a mile away. I can also move thing with my mind, but, that takes more energy than flying, but I'm still practicing. I heard a gentle knock on my door, then Mom walked in, her name is Dr. Martinez, and, she is Max and Ella's mom, but, by now we all call her Mom. I tried reading her mind, but it was just a jumble of veterinary medicine, so I decided to talk out loud.

"Hey Mom. How was work?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"You have to be consciously thinking about it for me to 'read' it"

"It went okay, but I had to put a dog down." _He looked like Total__, _She added in thought. I sniffled a bit, then Total came half running, half flying

"Dinner's ready, ready, ready. Come on, so that I -we can eat." He said. "I swear, that kid's cooking improved, if that is possible, with his new sight." Oh, yeah, Iggy can see now. Mom fixed an inflammation in his brain 'cause he got a really, really, really bad concision, and Mom fixed that up and then his sight magically came back. Viola, and she didn't even mean to do that, his luck, but not Max's… 'Sexist pig' as she would say.

"I am not watching another foreign movie with subtitles!" I heard Gazzy yell from the kitchen.

"But, I can finally see these without someone reading the sub titles!" Ig said

"I want to watch something in English so that I can look away from the screen for two seconds without missing the whole story." Gazzy replied.

"You both, SHUT UP!" Max and Ella cried in unison.

"Fine" and a couple of cusses under Gazzy's breathe. 16 year olds. Tsk tsk tsk.

"Hey" I said casually as walking in. "When's the date set for" I aimed at Ella, just as much as at Iggy.

"Date for what?!?" practically screamed at Iggy, Ella, and I. Ella and Ig's cheeks turned into rose colors.

"Our wedding"whispered Ella

"Did I just hear 'our wedding'?!?" said Max

"Yep" said Iggy, walking over to Ella.

"……." Was Max's response.

"We were going to break the news after dinner, but…" _Thanks Angel _said and thought Iggy.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I said.

"No, I'm genuinely thankful that you saved us some embarrassment" a line that would have made any mother proud, especially coming from Iggy. Ah, grammar…

"So, date?"

"Not set yet, but Ella wants it to be in August, after she gets her master's degree. And thanks for asking out loud instead of dinking around in my head."

"So, about seven months from now?" I said. We were all home from Collage for Christmas, or, at least Fang, Iggy, Max, Nudge and Ella. You should have seen the tears in September. Scratch that. You don't want to see that. EVER, in a million years. Or, the September before, when it was just Fang, Iggy, Max and Ella, or the year before, when it was the first year before flock members left. Thankfully they are all going to ITT, which is nearby, (one hour flight, two hour drive)

"It will be next to my birthday." Said Max "my brother and my sister are getting married…" giggles in the back ground "Let me rephrase that. My real sister and my adopted brother are getting married!"

"Let's eat." Complained Total, running in from the dinning room.


	2. Question

**Ok, second notice. In this story, there will probably not be any Faxness. Also if you are saying What the Fudge over my cusses, I'm only 11, so deal with it. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post it ASAP.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Dinner was amazing" Max said

"Tofu" Total said with disgust. FYI, Nudge and I are on a bet to see who can go the longest without eating meat, and so we decided to try tofu, which we all like (amazingly) except Total. Fang suggested that Total should eat dog food, which is not vegetarian. Ah… You should have head the tongue lashing Fang received that night. Te-he.

After dinner we watched another movie. In German. I hope that I don't sound racist, but I like watching movies in English, so that I don't have to speed-read everything. Gazzy was a bit ticked off about that, after the whole argument this afternoon.

I digress.

After the movie which was about a girl trying to save her horse named Mississippi.

I said "We should try to find our parents again" totally random, but it was on my mind, so. All our sprits about the whole parent fiasco had been dampened since Iggy (or should I say James) found his parents, which turned out to be a total disaster. That is, until Max found her parents.

"What?!?" screamed everyone in the room, except Mom, and her jaw flew open and stayed that way like in some of the Japanese anima characters do in some of the movies that we have been watching for the past two weeks

"It would just be Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and I" said I "Eight people to track down"


	3. Craking

**I don't own any of these characters, bla, bla, bla, you've probably heard this five thousand times… I do own a couple characters, but I can't tell you about that quiet yet…**

Mom's mouth was still open. She finally noticed and closed it. "Won't it be hard to find Total's parents, he is a dog, part human, part avian, but, both of his parents were, in fact, canines."

"May as well try" I said "It's not very fair if we leave him out just because he's a dog"

"It's like racist, but, not" Gazzy joked.

"It's speciesist." Iggy replied

"Time to go hack some School computers!" Nudge said while punching the air.

"Wait!" Max and Mom said, both of their maternal instincts kicking in

"Hacking their databases will be extremely hard, and dangerous" Max said. _Look at what happened last time._

"I can actually hack their database from another computer." Nudge replied "but they can track the compy, so, we should use a laptop, then never use it again, and make sure no one else uses it"

We all looked at Fang's blog 'top.

"No! This computer is not on the normal RADAR, or any other, it would be terrible to throw it away!" Look at Mr. I-am-a-rock, and over a computer.

_Ding! _Went Max and Nudge's brains. "It's not on any RADAR" I don't think I need to explain the rest of the argument. Some yelling about how no one will ever be able to track it and some yelling back about how there is still a possibility. In the end Nudge got the computer, and a hypothetical innocent whistle came from me. (Sarcasm) I didn't use any mind control, what are you talking about…

So, we all sat down to the computer, Nudge immediately started cracking.

"Found them!"


	4. Google Earth

****

This is my first story, but my fourth chapter. I think I'm getting the hang of it. But, I would love your reviews! If you could please take a few minutes and review (I'm open to bad reviews as long as they are reviews) I would be your best friend forever! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Max- you've heard this before, if you haven't, get with program.

* * *

The computer blinked and started scrolling down on its own. A bunch of letters and figures appeared.

"Crapola" Total said "not these again."

"What?!?" Fang said.

"Don't you remember the figures we looked at while we were staying at Anne's house" Total said.

"Yeah, but, there were thousands, if not millions, of figures, practically impossible to remember any of them" Fang said back.

"But, I recognize them, G48894 then space 45,125, than A48892 space 45,125 then it has a lot of letters, which I broke apart, made some words that didn't go together" Total said.

"And you can remember this, how? That was what nine years ago?"Max said

"Dunno" Total said.

"What were the letters and word?" I said.

"Redmond, Wa. I guessed that Redmond is a town in Washington. Then-"

"Just tell us the words with no input!" Iggy yelled. Nudge suddenly caught on and opened a Google Earth

"The letters were Redmond, WA. _____ NE, northeast, __ place."

Nudge pressed enter after typing up the supposed address. The globe started to spin, then stopped, it zoomed in on a neighborhood full of big houses, almost mansions, then it turned a little and stopped in a smaller neighborhood with houses little bit smaller, then zoomed into a cute house with a big yard, and with my raptor vision, I could see that this picture was taken when the family was outside.

Nudge zoomed in even further, then changed the resolution so all of us could see the people. There seemed to be five kids, three of which were blond-hair and blue-eyed like me and Gazzy, the smallest of five kids looks sort of like I did when I was four. The two other children in the picture are brown haired, one has extremely curly and more of a dirty blond then a brunette, and the other has wild hair, in between wavy and straight a dark, mud color. They seemed to be talking, almost arguing, while sitting on the grass. On the patio two grownups are sitting on the patio. One seems to be holding on to a big black dog, a lab maybe.

"Let's go!" Gazzy said "I can't wait to meet our parents and, looks like, sisters"

* * *

**I probably got Gazzy and Angel's "names" wrong, but, I don't care that much. Input from you please!!!**


	5. Thoughts

**Thank you to the two people who have reviewed so far! And the one person who has favorite this story! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… so far.**

"There is no way in **** you guys are going to Washington, what if they are like Iggy, or should I say James's parents" said Mom

"But if they aren't, Angel and Gazzy will wonder forever. And if they are actually their family, then, they will never meet their parents, and when we were little, we always wanted to find our parents." Promise Nudge to be a nudge. Her talkativeness has subsided over the past years, but…

_If you are worried about us leaving, we won't forever. You will always be our "mom" _I thought to Mom.

_That's not what I'm worried about. _She thought back

_I would know._ I thought to her.

_Crap I forgot about that. _She said

_Can we go? _I thought

_No._

_But-_

_No._

_Please._

_Fine._

Mind control, what are you talking about… JK. I love my powers, just don't tell Max.

"So when will we leave Mom" I said.

Nudge and Gazzy punched the air at the same time, their fists colliding. They both pulled their fists down and started nursing their wounds. I reminded me of when we weren't living here. I'm glad to have a home, and real meals, a bed, Ella, no running, no bloody battles, but, I sometimes have nostalgia for my childhood. Some childhood, no offense to Max, but, offense to creepy science lab rats.

**Ok, I know my chapters are short, but, I'm writing this with a James Patterson touch and his chapters are four pages, if that. Also, I'm so excited to put these chapters out, they aren't that long. Shout out to my sister, you seriously need to read these books, and thank you for the whole advice on the add's thing. I would love it if you would review my story, I'm talking to my sister as much as the rest of you that are taking time out of your day to read my first story. Review!!! I want to know what you want to happen next!**


	6. Leaving the Nest

****

Disclaimer: why do we even have to do this, it is a fan-fic site after all, we are supposed to write about TM/ already owned characters but, I don't own The Olive Garden.

* * *

"We are all ready" Max said. Sniffles came from Mom

"We'll come back whether or not they are our parents" I said. "You are our mom whether or not biologically, one exception for Max."

Everyone started getting a running start, including Total, seriously, he is one prissy princess, but he views me as his sister, and we will have to come back for info on his parents.

"Come on Angel, or whatever your birth name is." Gazzy said while pulling the elbow on my shirt. We started running and then we snapped out our wings at the same time, and jumped. I yelled back:

"Sorry we can't bring you! Sorry your history is simple and your DNA is 100% human" to Ella and Mom.

After flying for about two hours, Total started complaining. After another hour, Gazzy said that he's sort of getting hungry. After another hour Nudge and I started complaining about sore wings, I strained my left wing while using it as a blanket, and Nudge has been having growing pains lately, as if she could get any taller. She is almost taller than Max, and Max is like 6' 3". After another half hour, Max caved. That would be four and a half hours of flying and we are now in Washington, thank you very much. Now to Red mound, err, Redmond, odd name, wonder who came up with it.

* * *

So, since Mom gave us about three hundred bucks, each, we went to an Italian place called The Olive Garden, we got garlic bread sticks, then, either a soup or a salad, but, we all chose both, including Total. We brought him in with a little argument with the hostess. (Hypothetical innocent whistle) and Total finally got his meat, poor guy. Nudge caved on the vegetarian thing and got meatballs, and now she owes me $50. I got cheese ravioli with fresh basil over the top and the kind of parmesan that's ground into little slivers. We all got seconds but Gazzy and Nudge who got thirds. And we all got extra- well I could go on for hours about our meal, but you would be out cold by the end of it, so, I will stop.

After our amazing meal, we felt sort of flolopy, (Floll-up-ee) so, we found a state park and fell asleep in some trees.

* * *

**THX, I know it's getting a little annoying, but, I want to know what you think. I don't care if you think this is ****CRAP****, I want your input.**


	7. Underwater

Max P.O.V.

_What the ****! Fl y boys, it's been years._

_Fang woke up, he was Eraserfied, jumped toward me. I don't know if he is trying to protect me or hurt me. The rest of the flock woke up, all Eraserish, they jumped toward me with the flyboys and-_

Then I woke up screaming. Crap, the last time I had a dream that realistic, it came true. A shiver went down my spine. Then, I fell. Instead of landing on a sharp branch or the cold hard ground, I landed on something cold and wet, with a current. That would be the Naches River, brr. Wait, why am I worried about my temperature when I'm under water and shouldn't be able to breathe.

Angel's POV

I heard screaming, then a splosh. The rest of the flock jumped toward the river, I noticed Max was nowhere in sight and her thoughts were coming from under water. CRAP! I started focusing on pushing oxygen down in the river towards her, soon, there was a whirlpool around her and she seemed to be sitting on top of it. I sent her mental note to relax and the secret word (still not going to tell you what it is) Fang swooped again and brought her to shore.

I collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Why didn't you just jump in and get her?!?" _You __can__ breathe under water._ Communicated Gazzy.

"I wasn't thinking strait, I was practicing my telepathic moving thing-y, and I don't think I could swim with Max in my arms." I said. We are strong, but, I'm small, at least, Max was taller than me when she was my age, and, not only is she a lot heavier than me, she was also soaked.

Right then Total woke up, jumped down, looked at my crumpled body, then at soaking wet, and passed out Max, opened his mouth and said, "What happened to you guys?" and then Fang fell on the ground, he was laughing so hard and tears were streaming down his cheeks. This is Fang I'm talking about, not Iggy, Gazzy, or Nudge, but, no, this is Mr. Rock.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if you have a problem with happy Fang (I'm not sure I've ever use happy and Fang in the same sentence.) and no Fax, but, one of my favorite sayings is, **_**your best friend aint your girlfriend**_**. If you do, deal with it. If you don't like the shortness of my chapters, read my blurb at the end of chapter 5: Thoughts.**


	8. Found

After the giggles resided we explained the whole story to Total (cough cough, sleeping beauty) Max said she had a dream that was really freaky and realistic, but, she wouldn't tell us what it was about, but, that doesn't me we didn't find out about it (mind reading, me, no.) and then we took off after snacks… Mhhh, granola bars… Anyway, after another hour of flying, we found the place we were looking for and landed, except in Gazzy's case (CRASH LAND!!! KABOOM!) Well, let's just say he wasn't paying attention and Max tried to pull him with her, then he got a kink in his wing, and it snapped in, some sideways falling, and kaboom… at least he landed at dead center of a trampoline, but I think that freaked out the neighbors because he bounced really high…. Anyway, I digress. The house with the trampoline was right next to Gazzy and my possible parent's house, so we took a few steps, obsessed about our looks, then I stepped forward and rang the doorbell, I now had butterflies in my stomach and the instinct to run, but I couldn't because right then a red haired woman in her late thirties came to the door, which was made completely of glass (The door, not the woman.)Looked at us skeptically, then opened the door, blocking the way with her body, suddenly Nudge tapped the back of my hand, and then the world froze, except the flock. I forgot to tell you, Nudge can stop and start time, she can't time travel, just stop everything, except animals/human/avian hybrids that she is directly touching. It's odd when time stops, the wind stops, but the flowers are still bent over like there is a gentle breeze. Anyway, Nudge started talking.

"So, what are we supposed to say, did you sell your child 16 years ago?"

"Not exactly." Gazzy said.

"What was your plan?" Nudge said.

"Didn't really have one" he replied. "Angel, did you have a plan?" I snapped out of staring at a bent over flower.

"No" was my short and not so sweet reply. Total had a strange look on his face, he suddenly started speaking:

"Why not do what you did when we found Ig's parents, pretend to be door to door sales men-people."

"One problem, door to door people travel in groups of two, at most, and don't have dogs." Max pointed out.

"How about: How long have you lived in this house? Then: Do you recognize this? And then pull out the pic of mini you." I said towards The Gasman.

"Sounds like a plan" Fang said. We all got into position, and then Nudge started time again.


	9. The Disappointment

**I don't own Zune or any part of Microsoft. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story and the person who has favorite my story, and my sister, and thanks mom for reading my story, and I'm going to shut up now. And now to Angel.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"HI, I'm Jay, you are not from around here, are you?" my possible mom said.

"How do you know we aren't from around here?" Nudge said, "Ow!" Max had elbowed her.

"Your tans. This is one of the rainiest places in America, and those tans don't look spray-on." Jay said.

"Can I ask you something?" Nudge said.

"Sure" relied Jay, err, possible Mom.

"How long have you lived in this house?" Nudge said, her voice shaking a bit, and, this wasn't even her possible mom.

"Um..." Jay said, then she raised her voice "Rowan, do you know how long we have lived here?" a girl ran halfway down the stairs; she had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Since I was in first grade. Mom, who are those people?" So called Rowan said. That is such a cool name. Jay said something in sign language to her, and since Iggy was blind, not deaf, we never learned sing language. She giggled, then ran back up the stairs.

"So we've lived here for six years" Jay said. Everyone's thoughts weren't words, just disappointment vibes, except Gazzy's, whose thoughts were long streams of profanities. "I don't believe I gave you the answer you wanted"

'_Under statement of the century'_ Gazzy thought.

'_Come on, at least she didn't lie'_ I thought to him.

'_True'_ Gazzy thought to me _'Can you not dink around in my head'_

'_If you don't want me to read your thoughts then don't think so loudly'_

Jay was staring at us standing there, then it came to her. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm almost done making it."

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Iggy said, a glazed expression crossing his face.

"You shouldn't, you're the guests" Jay said.

"Believe me, the kitchen is his heaven. He has go two days without cooking, unless you count campfire popcorn cooking, but, my point is, is that that is like a record for him." Said Nudge. Who but Nudge could go on talking that long to someone she met less than a minute ago?

"I'm also training to be a chef in collage" said way to tall Iggy.

"Cool" said a girl, about seven, running out of the office which is right next to the entry way. "Mom, Dad is wondering if you would like the Zune download on your computer."

"Sure. Tell him to go right ahead." said Jay. "So, come on in!" She moved away from the doorway and pulled the door back to make it possible for us to walk in. "Here, come with me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**And I'm leaving you right there because I don't know how I'm going to word the next part, and because it's fun to leave people hanging, and I don't want it to get boring. Yet. JK… I hope you liked that chappy, (It's my longest yet!)**


	10. Meeting

We walked across the foyer and into the kitchen.

'_I am in Heaven' _Iggy thought

'_You like the kitchen that much, I mean, it's not high tech or anything'_

'_All kitchens are Heaven, except ones with infestations'_

'_Now time to talk out loud, we are starting to freak Jay out.'_

'_Fine'_

"Nice establishment you've got here" I said. English class is fun, I'm thinking about becoming a writer.

"Can I please, please, please help you in the kitchen?" Ig said.

"Okay, can you knead the dough right there?" said Jay. Then a pile of children came down the stairs, really there were only four of them. "These to kids are 'mine'" she said, while indicating two kids with the blonde hair, blue eyes, Rowan and the girl from the map pic that looks like younger me. Max sniffled, which was weird, because even though Fang got more emotional in all directions, Max didn't.

"I'm Rowan"

"I'm Miranda" said the girl with the wild hair from the map.

"I'm Ember, but, my name is really Emily, shortened to Em, lengthened to Ember." Hey look, someone who talks as much as Nudge! This girl was also in the picture, she was the one with dirty blondish brown hair.

"And this here is Kristen" Rowan said, indicating the 'younger me.'

"You can call me Kristy" said Kristen, everyone seemed surprised at this comment, apparently this girl is very shy.

"Cory, can you set the table?" Jay said, then, the girl that peeked out of the office to ask about some download came to the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Cory" said the last girl who hadn't introduced herself. Then a tall man came up behind her holding a striped cat.

"I'm Cris and this is Hobbs" He said putting the cat down. "And you are?"

"I'm Nudge, this is Fang, Max, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and the guy in the kitchen is Iggy" she said pointing at each of us while saying our names.

"Odd names, do you have any stories behind them?" Ember said. Max took this one.

"My full name is Maximum Ride. My real last name is Martinez, but, I didn't find that out until I was 13. My name reflects my personality, as does everyone else's, 'cept Iggy"

"I'm Nudge because I'm a nudge; I used to never stop talking."

"You still don't stop talking. I'm Fang because I used to be-"

"Emo, I'm Angel because I am one."

'_Gazzy's full name is The Gasman, when he was little, he had a problem with his digestive system, the name just stuck'_ I thought to everyone.

"Um, why is Iggy cooking with his eyes closed?" Ember questioned.

"It's a habit, I used to be blind."

"And you aren't any more?" Cory said.

"Long story, but, I can see now."

"Ember, want to go get the rest of your family?" Jay said.

"Sure, can Cory come to, and is that okay if we bring Zeus?"

"Yes, to both." Jay said. Cory and Ember walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, and the way the house is built, we could see them walk out of the house.

"Who is Zeus? And why is she getting the rest of her family?" Nudge, tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Zeus is her dog, and we are having a neighborhood party, that's why we are making tons of food. That reminds me, Miranda, is your mom coming or your dad?"

"My mom can't make it, so Dad, err, my dad is bringing Piper and Anne."

"Who are they?" I said. Anne?

"My dad's new girlfriend and her daughter, my parents are divorced." I hope it's not the Anne I'm thinking of.

'Ding-Dong' went the doorbell

"It's unlocked."Cris yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Now I can say I own characters!!!! I'm not going to list them. Thank you sis for reviewing, shout out to you, Ceiling Fan Cat, tee-hee. I'm in double digits and I have only had this account for a little more than a month. I would like help brainstorming for a crossover of Twilight and MR, it's about a girl and when she was little, her DNA was grafted with avian DNA, and when she was 15, she got a terrible disease and Carlisle bit her.**


	11. Google Earth, Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MR characters, but, I do own everyone else :D and I don't own any part of Google or Google Earth.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey Dad, Anne, Piper" said Mira, which I found out was her nickname through some thoughts. Piper is the daughter; she is tallish, dark-skinned, dark-eyed, and dark-haired. Anne is Steve's girlfriend, pale skinned, but, shares eye and hair color with her daughter. Steve is Mira's dad, tall with black hair and eyes and tan-ish skin and Anne isn't the Anne. Piper started shrinking behind her mom, then Miranda pulled her out and started introducing her to everyone in the room.

"While I'm thinking about it, can I use a computer quickly, I need to check my e-mail for college reports." Ahrg Nudge, she really wants to get Total to cough up the next set of numbers…

"Sure, it's right through that door." Jay said, pointing to the office that we saw Cory come out of earlier. Nudge ducked into the office, taking Total with her. Literally ducking, she is that tall. She closed the door behind her, and I reopened it and went in, reclosing the door behind me.

"What was that about?" I whispered with a yelling tone

"I need info ASAP." Nudge said in the same tone. "And Total is practically dying."

"Thank yo-"said Total

"Shhh." We both cried in unison.

"May as well look up the next family since this one is a dud." Nudge said in a whisper.

"Fine, Total, give her the next set of numbers while I run back outside." I said.

"N7381 (Nudge's 'name') _____ N_ __pl, Redmond, WA" I shook my head and went out the door.

Nudge P.O.V.

Google Earth, again… Man, that program is helpful, I'm so glad these people have it. I typed in the figures and it zoomed in on a house not far from here. In the picture, the house is in construction, and there is a girl getting out of a car and what looks like, maybe her older brother getting out of the shout gun seat, she seems to be pretending to punch him, maybe it was because she wanted the front seat?

"I forgot to tell you, but, there was an asteroid (*) next to both the address to this house, and your "house" it didn't say why there was an asteroid next to the addresses. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, they all had asteroid next to all of them, except Fang" said Total. The thing I love about Total, is that he talks as much as I do.

"Let's go tell the rest of the flock. If we go now we could come back for dinner."

"But, I wanted at least one chance to chase their cat, he was glaring at me, and then he growled, like a real growl, but, it can wait."

"Total" I said in my yelling tone. I opened the door, and we walked out the door, I sent the thought to Angel, and she gave it to the rest of the flock.

"I'm sorry, but, we have to go meet up with our mom for dinner, but, it was really nice knowing you. If it's O.K. with you, could we come back after dinner?" Max said.

"Sure, we'd be glad to." Cris said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**And I'm going to leave it like that… For a second, but I want to type up my other fic, coming soon, called**_** 'The Wings of a Monster' **_**a Twilight and MR crossover, I will promise that it won't be more than a week for my update of this story… Sry…**


	12. Gods and Flowers

**I'm back, sorry; I was writing a new fic called The Wings of a Monster. FYI, the people they meet in WA are real people with different names… No I'm not telling you their real names… I would like to know who you think is me. Anyway, here is my latest chapter:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

We left the Ashmer, err… Ashmound… err… something to do with Ash's house and flew for a couple of minutes, and then landed.

"What do we do now, we can't go with the same plan as we did last time, we don't have a picture of me as a baby," said Nudge.

"We could take you to one of those aging studios where they take your picture and then they put it through that machine and then a picture that slightly resembles you as a baby comes out," said Gazzy with sarcasm coating his words.

"Thanks for your input." Max said, running steel through her words like the time Gazzy left the crayons in his pocket and then they went through the wash…

"Let's just go by looks, then ask the question, err, the first one…" Nudge said. "Can I ring the doorbell?" This is 19 year old Nudge, not 11 year old Nudge that just said that… After a couple of seconds a pale skinned, long black haired (who looked like she could be related to Fang, but, don't tell him I thought that) woman came to the door and opened the door. She stood in the same blocking position as Jay did, so we couldn't get in, if we wanted to, we could knock her down to get in.

"How long have you lived here?" Nudges voice shook as she said the words.

"What's it to you?" the woman said. _How long have we lived here anyways._

"We are looking for someone, a friend of our mom's that we've never met, you see, our mom has cancer. FYI we are adopted." I said. Max is so proud of me for lying so well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, um, about… 19 years" Crap crap crappady crap. This sucks, it's another false address.

"Were there any previous tenants?" Trust Nudge to go off plan.

"Um, there was one black couple that lived here before us, but, they couldn't pay for it anymore." The woman said, "It's very sad, I think they moved to northern Arizona." Nudge tried to contain her feelings, but, Nudge being Nudge, they surfaced, and about 17 different distinct expressions crossed her face, I was just happy, sorta' sad about the whole not being able to pay for the house anymore.

"Thank you, but, I think we should be going." Max said.

"Bye!" Nudge said. The woman shut the door. "Now to Arizona!"

"Not yet, we said we'd go back to that party." Iggy said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it took me so long (school work… I'm being drowned!) And sorry the view was more god like than usual… Hope you liked it. The title has no meaning unless you know the woman's real daughter… The person is real.**


End file.
